Account Recovery
Intro This page will help you recover your Japanese account F/GO in case you lost it. Please remember to always bind your account. This will not work if you're trying to steal an account which already has a bind code. You can either use the recovery form or send an email to F/GO support. Note: Everything must be in Japanese. You must always think that they cannot read English, since this is a game for people living in Japan. They don't expect to see English requests for account recovery. If you happened to play on an emulator, do not mention that you were playing on an emulator. Take note of what device you are emulating. They will not help you if you mention your emulator. Ask your friends for help if you forgot any details related to master level, master name, last login time, etc. Recovery Form This is F/GO's Official Account Recovery Form and it actually works (no scams). It's safe to use. Form: https://form.fate-go.jp/formmail/fms/67f63b1113 Recovery Form Translation *''' ''- Indicates required to be filled.'' *On the F/GO recovery form Copy the question and search the question in this page. *Make your reply as simple as possible and use a translation site to convert them to the Japanese language. *For Servant Names, Craft Essences and other information search the site. *Don't forget to check your spam folder. *Put "I don't know" on question about your account and "I don't have it" on question of the Blu-ray boxes that those don't have it in Japan Latest Form= Latest Form |-| Old Form= Old Form ◆返信用メールアドレス： '''Type your email address here. ・初期化されたゲームデータのID： User ID / aka your 9-Digit friend code you see at the title and profile screen. ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスター名（名前）： Master name / Player name / In game name. ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスターの性別: Gender In-game = Male = Female. ・誕生日（入力されていれば）: Input your birthday data info in game (If you never set it on my room just leave it blank). Answer with: X月 Y日 (Replace X with month and Y with date). ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスターのレベル: Your master level. ・初期化される前に、お気に入り登録していたサーヴァント: Who you set as your favorite servant (Servant that appears in my room). ・アプリをダウンロードした日時: Date when you installed the game. Answer with: YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with day. No need to be exact date). ・初期化されたゲームデータをプレイしていた端末名: What device you use to play the game. Check your Google account for device info. ・初期化されたゲームデータの通信環境: What internet you use to play (Just type Wi-Fi). ・データが初期化される前、最後にプレイした日時: When did you last play the game? Answer with: YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with day). ・初期化された前に、所持していたサーヴァント: List your servant names. Provide level if you want faster support because of concrete data (Use Japanese name, check it on this wiki). ・初期化された直前のデッキ編成: Last party members used (Use Japanese name, check it on this wiki). ・初期化された直前のクエストの進行情報: Last map name for your last battle (Use Japanese name, check it on this wiki). ・どのような状態でデータが消失したか？: How did you lose your account? (Type: アプリのアンインストール for apps or ゲームクラッシュ for crash. (They don't actually care about the reason). ・聖晶石の購入の有無: Did you make any quartz purchase? = Yes = No. ・レシートメールの画像: Attach image of transaction details. ・画像の送り方がわからないお客様は、注文番号と購入した聖晶石の個数、購入した日と時間を記載してください。: List your purchase history and how much. If you never bought quartz then ignore, but if you did then check it on your email. It will give you order number and order date. Copy and paste to the text area. ・Fate/staynight ブルーレイボックス特典コードの使用の有無: Type your F/SN blu-ray code reward (If you don't have, just leave it blank). ・事前登録特典で発行されたシリアルコードの使用の有無: Pre-registration code (If you don't have, just leave it blank). ・引き継ぎナンバーの発行の有無: What was the last binding code you used? Answer with: 発行してません (If you never set binding code) or　よく思いつかないんですが、XXX ではないかと (Replace the XXX with your supposed last working binding code if you aren't sure). ・個人情報の取扱いへの同意: I agree (click on the checkbox), then click on 確認画面へ. ・送信する: Click on this after agreeing. Recovery Email The email must be directed to support@fate-go.jp Subject is アカウントを失いました Support emails for non-jp versions click the following links: F/GO:CN, F/GO:TW, F/GO:NA *Gmail users: if the links does not redirect you to your Gmail, enable mailto: *Go to your Gmail and find the following button and activate it. Recovery Email Translation ◆返信用メールアドレス :' Your destination email' ・ユーザーID：''' Your user ID (xxx,xxx,xxx)' ・ユーザー名（マスター名）： '''Master name / Player name / In game name.' ・引き継ぎナンバー： Bind code. ・誕生日： Input your birthday data info in game (If you never set it on my room just leave it blank). Answer with: X月 Y日 (Replace X with month and Y with date). ・レベル： Your master level. ・所持サーヴァント（セイントグラフ）： List your servant names (Use Japanese name, check it on this wiki). ・お気に入りに設定していたサーヴァント： Who you set as your favorite servant (Servant that appears in my room). ・最後にプレイしたステージ： Last map name for your last battle (Use Japanese name, check it on this wiki). ・本アプリを開始した日時： Date when you installed the game. Answer with: YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with day. No need to be exact date). ・最後にログインした日時： When did you last play the game? Answer with: YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with day). ・ご利用端末の型番： What device you use to play the game. Check your Google account for device info. ・ご利用端末の OS バージョン： Your device OS Version ・入力した(事前登録・BD特典など)シリアルコード： Redeem codes, if you have used any. (Saber Lily code for pre-registration, free 4 star servant code from 3mil DL event, Type-Moon Ace code for The Beginning of a Journey CE, UBW BLU-RAY BOX CODE for Saber Lily). ・聖晶石の購入の有無： Did you make any quartz purchase? (Type 購入していない if you did not, and 購入した if you did. You will need to input your purchase info if you purchased quartz). Email Template (Copy and paste this template for email recovery) Japanese Template: ◆返信用メールアドレス： ・ユーザーID： ・ユーザー名（マスター名）： ・引き継ぎナンバー： ・誕生日： ・レベル： ・所持サーヴァント（セイントグラフ）： ・お気に入りに設定していたサーヴァント： ・最後にプレイしたステージ： ・本アプリを開始した日時： ・最後にログインした日時： ・ご利用端末の型番： ・ご利用端末の OS バージョン： ・入力した(事前登録・BD特典など)シリアルコード： ・聖晶石の購入の有無： English Template ◆Email':' ・Player ID':' ・Master Name':' ・Bind Code':' ・Birthdate':' ・Master Level':' ・List of Servants owned': ' ・My Room Servant': ' ・Last Map Played':' ・Date of App Installation':' ・Last Date Played':' ・Device Last Used to play':' ・OS Version':' ・Redeem Codes':' ・Did you make any quartz purchase':' ---- 'Tips' *Do not be lazy, it's your account. always bind your account at least once a month. *Take Screenshots and save it to your External Memory and on a Cloud Storage. *If you have purchase saint quartz go check the Order History (Google Play / iTunes) and your Email for the Receipts *For precaution, you can find and take note of your date when you installed the game by looking Mashu acquired date *Before you bind your account, always note your transfer code and password on a note and planner Other Info *See F/GO FAQ(JP) as it may help with your issue. Do not post any information about your account in this page, this is only a guide page. contact moderators or admins to permanently delete any post regarding such posts. Category:Basic Game Info